This invention relates generally to the field of fiber optics and, more particularly, to devices for interconnecting optical fibers or other similar telecommunications cables.
Prior art patch panels typically include an enclosure, a tray, slidably received within the enclosure for storing cable, and a connector panel, mounted on the tray, for supporting fiber optic connectors associated with the cables. Fiber optic patch panels provide an interface between incoming fiber optic cables and optoelectronic equipment, provide access to an organized array of fibers and fiber connections, and facilitate splicing of optical fibers and testing of the fiber optic system.
Various problems arise in connection with prior art patch panels. For example, previous fiber optic patch panels provide no means for designating service or destination of connected fiber optic cables other than conventional labels that detract from product aesthetics and are difficult to revise as installation changes are made. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,082 to Below et al, which is assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a tray including label retention ribs for retaining an elongated label. However, while the tray of U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,082 is well suited for its intended purposes, this elongated label is still displayed on the outside detracting from product aesthetics and requires changing the entire elongated label for many connectors when only one connector label needs to be replaced.
Prior art patch panels lack an effective means for introduction of fiber optic cables onto the tray for preventing the inadvertent bending of the cables into tight radii which is known to have detrimental effects on optical fiber transmission properties and which may damage expensive cable assemblies. The prior art patch panels also lack a means for locating and splicing fiber optic cables on the tray itself. Users have a need for an easy access to a device for splicing fiber optic cables located on the tray. Without proper cable management of cables, spliced cables etc., cable identification becomes difficult and prone to error that may result in accidental disconnection of active devices and/or inadvertent movement or disturbance of nearby connections.